Keith
Keith is a minor character in Trolls and a recurring character in Trolls: The Beat Goes On. Appearance Keith is a young Troll that appears to be a lot smaller compared to the other Trolls his age. He has light green skin and sticking up, dark blue hair. His eyes appear to be dark blue, and his nose is green like his skin. His cheeks are a brighter shade of green and also have some sparkles on them. Keith is cross eyed. In Trolls: The Beat Goes On!, he wears purple pants, while in the Trolls movie he is naked. Keith has eyelashes despite being a male Troll. Eyelashes normally indicates a female Troll because most Trolls are generated via a random Troll template design. The explanation for his eyelashes is simple; Keith re-uses Poppy's baby model, except that his skin is Green and his hair is blue instead of Pink. For unknown reasons Dreamworks never removed Poppy's eyelashes when they re-used the model for Keith. This also explains why he unlike the other children is naked in the Trolls film, all other Trolls including young Branch use a different model. Personality Keith comes off in Trolls and Trolls: The Beat Goes On! as a rather strange, and even creepy Child troll with strange behaviour. He is also know for several times in Trolls: The Beat Goes On! for a few times showing aggressive and even violent behaviour. In Gem Day, it is noted by Poppy when explaining Troll Gems, that most Trolls get their gem around Keith's age. So he has not yet fully matured as a young Troll and does not truly yet know what true happiness is. Keith likes to call Party Games. He started both a round of Freeze Tag (Blank Day) and two Rounds of Jinx (What Did I Miss?). Considering anyone who falls victim to these games is forced to play along no matter what, it makes him quite mischievous. Skills & Abilities He has most normal Troll abilities. He is still a child though. Story Telling Keith as quite a vivid imagination and twice has been seen to tell stories in the Trolly Tales series of episodes from Trolls: The Beat Goes On!. The stories are quite over the top with events seemingly random. He usually manages to get his audience very interested in his tale and even Archer Pastry enjoyed them. Party Games Keith loves party games, and has been witnessing activating them with the intent to win. He is quite mischievous, though it is unknown if this is intentional. For example, he calls "Jinx" on Poppy and Branch while they were getting ice creams, causing them to be unable to speak until someone said their names. History Keith first appeared in Trolls during Princess Poppy's talk about the history of the Trolls and Bergens. He notes that he watches his parents while they sleep when talking about things that make people happy. Keith appears in Branch's Survival Bunker next when the Trolls are put in there to keep them safe by Poppy, soon after Chef attacked. They remain safe in the bunker until Creek lured the entire village out with Poppy's cowbell. He was captured along with all other members of the village. The Trolls would be thrown into a cooking pot to be served to the Bergens, during that time Poppy lost hope which in turn caused all Trolls to also loose hope. Branch sang to lift her spirits, which in turn restored hope to the rest of the village. The Trolls escaped thanks to Bridget. However, Poppy went back to save her and the other Trolls did the same. Keith was last seen dancing at the end of the movie as Poppy is crowned Queen of the Trolls. Trivia *Based on the fact his model is Baby Poppy's model recoloured, Keith was the youngest of all the children showed in the present-day Trolls plot. While he is taller then Poppy was, he is about likely pre-school age. In Trolls: The Beat Goes On, he is older and is about the normal slightly shorter then the normal height of other children shown in the shown. The show takes place after the events of Trolls and Trolls Holiday, thus Keith is older in the show. *Keith is the only child Troll in the present day plot that was named in the film itself. He is also the only one to appear in Trolls: The Beat Goes On! from the film. Gallery Page Poll Do you like Keith? Yes I like him No I don't like him Undecided, I'm not sure Category:Trolls Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Children Category:Pop Trolls Category:Trolls: The Beat Goes On! Characters Category:Trolls Characters